Un verano màs
by MikeTorrex
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde la primera visita de los gemelos Pines a Gravity Falls, Dipper, siendo ya un adulto, lleva una vida de tristesa y soledad, causa de una serie de infortunios que han ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo, una carta de alguien muy querido para èl, le llega diciendo que se reencontraran en Gravity Falls...Nunca penso que se arepentiria de haber aceptado.
1. 25 Años después

Nota: He decidido no esperar mas y darles una introducción a lo que les espera, es un poco corto, pero creí que si lo alargaba mas se perdería la esencia de lo que quería expresar (los siguientes capítulos serán mucho mas largos que este) y es que, en el aviso que puse (si lo alcanzaron a leer) dije que esta historia no seria como un cuento de Disney, luego verán porque, pero bueno a lo que mas quieren, espero les parezca cuanto menos interesante este inicio, recuerden que me pueden dejar sus reviews para dar sus opiniones.

* * *

20 Años despues

Llovia, la carretera de camino a Gravity Falls estaba despejada, Dipper, quien compartía el transporte con un camionero, miraba por la ventana con mirada vacía a comparación del camionero, quien trataba de hacer conversación con el hombre que parecía no tener alma alguna.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- el camionero no obtuvo respuesta-no es que quiera parecer entrometido, pero ¿Porque vas a ese lugar? ¿No has escuchado los rumores?-

-No escucho lo que no me interesa- respondio Dipper con indiferencia.

El trayecto parecía no tener fin, el ambiente dentro del camión era muy lúgubre, pero al camionero pareció no importarle, él seguía tarareando las canciones que pasaban por el radio con notoria alegría.

-Entnces ¿Porque vas a ese lugar?-

-Es una historia un tanto rara y tediosa, no quiero que te aburras estando tan feliz...hace mucho no veía una sonrisa-

-No te preocupes, me gustan las historias, pero, sobre todo, me gustan las historias con final feliz-

-Eso me da mas razones para no contarte-

El camionero se sorprendió al escuchar eso, aunque comenzó a entender porque no quería hablar, veía en Dipper una mirada que expresaba tristeza, pero, si en algo podía ayudar, estaría dispuesto a tratar de ser el mayor psicólogo posible.

-No importa, sabes, los finales felices suelen ser muy clichés, además, si te sientes mal por lo que no me quieres decir, te daré un consejo, sea lo que sea, es mejor soltarlo, dejarlo ir, no es bueno estar deprimido toda la vida-

Dipper vacilo por un momento, pero el pequeño fastidio que le provocaba esa idea lo obligó a soltar la sopa.

-Eres muy alegre ¿Lo sabias? Te pareces mucho a mi hermana en ese aspecto-

-¿Enserio? ¿Ella es linda?-

-Bueno, no la he visto, desde hace mucho-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo, ¿Es por eso que te sientes así?-

-La verdad es que sí, en realidad me he separado de todo el mundo, mi hermana, mis padres, mis amigos, mis tíos...de Gravity Falls-

-¿Ya has estado ahí?-

-Oh sí, tantas aventuras locas que tuvimos, tantas risas, tantos problemas, extraño esos momentos-

-Pero, si has escuchado de lo raro que es el pueblo ¿No?-

-¿Escucharlo? Yo lo viví, los gnomos, los zombis, incluso pelee contra un dios triangular de un solo ojo-

-Wow, oye, deberías dejar la hierba hermano, yo he escuchado también de eso, pero vamos ¿Gnomos, zombis? Siempre supe que eran cuentos-

-No sabes de lo que hablas, los veranos que pasaba de niño eran asombrosos- Dipper volvió a su actitud melancólica y deprimente -y ahora, mi vida no es mas que una mierda sin sentido-

-Entonces es por eso que quieres ir, para recordar los viejos tiempos-

-Bueno, no exactamente- Dipper tomo mucho aire y empezó a hablar -hace unos días, estaba en mi apartamento pensando en mis cosas, cuando en un momento, alguien llamó a mi puerta y fui a abrir, cuando salí a ver quien había sido, no estaba nadie, pensé que era una broma de los niños de mi edificio, pero, al ver en mi tapete, me encontré con esto- dijo sacando una carta de su gorra.

-¿De quién es?-

-Es de Mabel, mi hermana, reconozco la letra y del exceso de corazones usados-

-Y ¿Que dice?-

-En resumen, que me quería volver a ver en Gravity Falls, que por lo menos pasáramos un último verano como los de antes y, ver como ha cambiado el pueblo-

-¡Que bien! Al menos la volverás a ver des pues de años-

-Pero algo anda mal- dijo Dipper con suma seriedad.

-Vamos viejo, ¿Que puede estar mal con esto?-

-Que los muertes no pueden escribir cartas-

Al camionero se le puso la piel de erizo al escuchar eso, el impacto de esas palabras fue tal que no pudo seguir hablando, se le formo un nudo en las garganta que le impedía articular palabras y decidió seguir conduciendo en silencio mientras Dipper solo seguía mirando por la ventana sin mostrar emoción alguna.


	2. El pueblo fantasma

El pueblo fantasma

El camino se alargo mas de lo que Dipper recordaba, al pasar por el enorme tanque de agua que llevaba el nombre del pueblo "Gravity Falls" el chofer del trailer que lo transportaba se detuvo a una distancia muy considerable, cosa que a Dipper le pareció muy extraño.

-Hasta aquí te puedo dejar-

-¿Porque solo aquí?-

El camionero se puso nervioso e intentaba por todos los medios el ignorar la pregunta.

-Escucha amigo, hagas lo que hagas, no te quedes mucho tiempo, te lo digo por tu bien, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, no trates de averiguarlo, de acuerdo-

Dipper no sabia como reaccionar, el tono del trailero y la forma con la que le lanzo esa advertencia lo hicieron sentir muy incomodo, ¿Porque se había puesto así?

-Me tengo que ir, espero se arregle todo- dijo el tipo subiéndose a su camión y saliendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Dipper solo vio el vehículo alejarse hasta perderlo de vista y camino la larga distancia que aun quedaba para llegar al pueblo, durante el trayecto, era inevitable que una gran cantidad de recuerdos se agruparán en su cabeza, recordaba la risa de Mabel, el descaro del tío Stan, las tardes con el tío Ford en los juegos de rol, la actitud infantil de Soos y la siempre bienvenida compañía de Wendy. Por mas felices que fueran esos recuerdos, el hecho era que lo hacían sufrir, era muy abrumador la cantidad de cosas que habían cambiado, perdió contacto con ellos por mucho tiempo, y últimamente se culpaba por eso, estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas, que ni siquiera pudo asistir a la muerte de su propia hermana...

-Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza- hablaba Dipper para si mismo mientras caminaba -¿Quién enviaría esto? ¿Algún bromista de pésimo gusto? Pero esa letra, nadie más podía escribir de esta forma, ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- apretó el puño tratando de desahogar su frustración, pero era inútil, de nada servia enojarse, no cambiaría nada.

Despues de un largo trayecto, finalmente llegó al límite de Gravity Falls, justo donde compensaban las carreteras y donde los turistas indicaban sus recorridos, pero, Dipper noto algo muy extraño. Donde se suponía que caminaban los habitantes y turistas no pasaba ni un alma, la abarrotadas calles fueron reemplazadas por caminos de pavimento vacíos y polvorientos, las casas parecían opacas, como si la pintura y la vida de ellas se estuviese acabando.

-¿Que coño ha pasado aquí?- el hombre caminó un poco solo para admirar el grotesco paisaje con el que se había encontrado, se preguntaba si habría algún habitante, pero el ambiente era tan tétrico que no se atrevía a tocar ninguna puerta, por alguna razón, no sentía que estuviese en el mismo pueblo de su infancia que recordaba con gran valor sentimental, ya que al seguir caminando y no obtener respuestas a sus preguntas, decidió ir al único lugar donde se sentiría en casa, aunque sea un poco, La cabaña del misterio. Corrió con gran velocidad hacia la cabaña, como si quisiese ganar un maratón, movió las piernas tan rápido como pudo, atravesando partes del bosque y tropezando varias veces, pero eso no le importaba solo quería llegar a su destino y ver como seguía la vieja cabaña.

Finalmente llego, estaba en ruinas, vieja y oxidada.

-Justo como la recuerdo-dijo Dipper con nostalgia, abrió la puerta de una patada ya que no tenía la llave, se paseó por el polvoriento lugar admirando las atracciones que su tío puso durante su estadía los veranos a los que asistió, prefirió no tocar nada hasta no encontrarse con algún conocido, alguien que lo hiciera sentirse mas en confianza y cómodo, pero no encontró a nadie, el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado, nada se encontraba, absolutamente nada.

Por simple instinto, subió hasta la planta alta y entro a una habitación muy recordada, era el dormitorio donde él y Mabel dormían, fuera de las telarañas y los enormes mantos de polvo que cubrían las camas, era la misma habitación, muchos de los pósters de Mabel seguían en su sitio, varias de las cosas que Dipper se dejo también estaban intactas, aunque, prestó especial atención a la nota de Wendy que le dio la primera vez que se fue de Gravity Falls, la nota firmada por todos sus conocidos que portaba la frase _"Nos vemos el siguiente verano"_ frase que no tardo en provocarle un nudo en la garganta y de ponerle los ojos muy cristalinos.

-Solo es una nota, no son mas que palabras- dijo tomando el papel y estrangulándolo con el puño, pero, una ves mas, eso no cambiaría nada.

Salio del cuarto y se dirigió de nuevo a la planta baja solo para seguir admirando las cosas que ahí había, las esculturas, el mostrador, las camisetas, cada detalle lo miraba con ojos curiosos, observó las fotos colgadas en la pared y noto que en ellas, Soos y su novia se encontraban abrazándose en frente de la cabaña junto a dos niños quienes identificó como los hijos de esa pareja.

-Wow Soos, aun recuerdo cuando te ayudamos a buscar pareja, y terminaste por convertirte en el nuevo señor del misterio- Dipper se dirigía a la foto como si esta pudiese escucharla -lo hiciste bien Soos, Mabel y mis tíos estarían orgullosos-

Miró hacia abajo y encontró una caja de madera que, a pesar de estar cubierta por el polvo, se apreciaba que estaba bien tallada.

-¿Que es esto?- Dipper nunca antes había visto eso, deslizó la caja hasta quedar cerca de la ventana donde había más luz, le hecho un vistazo y se percató de que tenía un candado en el centro que impedía abrirla -¿Donde estará la llave?- el hombre miro alrededor y empezó a escudriñar de entre los muebles y los sofás, pero, se dio cuenta que así no llegaría a nada, y tampoco le caería la llave del cielo, volvió a mirar el cerrojo de la caja y prestando más atención, noto una frase gravada en el metal que se veía bastante peculiar.

 _"Me abro al pasar la estrella"_

Claro que Dippero no la comprendía del todo, pero la mención de la estrella le recordó a Mabel, sin embargo eso no le ayudaba a saber como abrir la caja.

-¿Que quiere decir esto?- el hombre siguió inspeccionando la cabaña en busca de la llave para abrir la caja, pero , al año de un rato lo dejó, él aún tenía ese interés por el misterio que no había sentido desde que era un niño, pero, en la cabeza de aquel niño adulto ocurría un conflicto entre lo que tenía que hacer y lo que sus deseos lo guiaban a hacer.

Dipper había venido al pueblo por la carta que había recibido, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con mas cosas, de las que esperaba ver, un pueblo desolado casi por completo, la cabaña abandonada, una caja muy extraña y, justo en ese momento,se percató de que mientras pasaba por el bosque, no vio a ningún gnomo, siervo, o alguna otra criatura mágica, que solían habitar el lugar, todo era muy lúgubre y misterioso, por alguna razón, Gravity Falls, había dejado de ser el pintoresco pueblo mágico que alguna vez fue.

Dipper se disponía a salir de la cabaña para regresar por donde vino, pensó que era ridiculo quedarse mas tiempo ahí, pero, justo antes de abrir la puerta, escucho una pequeña multitud de voces a lo lejos, miro por la ventana y observo a un grupo de personas con túnicas muy largas, caminando en dirección a la cabaña, con el rostro cubierto por las capuchas y el mal augurio que daban aquellas personas, Dipper concluyó de que, tal vez, salir por la puerta principal no era una buena idea.

Tratando de mantener la calma Dipper trato de ir al sótano para salir por la puerta que daba al jardín, sin embargo, la entrada a este estaba bloqueada y cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo, por lo que en un momento de desesperacion, optó por irse a esconder en uno de los armarios que exhibían en la cabaña, espero hasta que los hombres abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la maquina de golosinas.

-Apresúrate, nos estamos demorando demasiado-

-Cállate, se no ser por tu estupida esposa que nos retraso habríamos llegado antes- el encapuchado toco el código en la maquina y esta se abrió para dar paso a la entrada donde se encontraba el portal de donde salió el tío Ford hace años. Los tipos bajaron y cerraron la puerta dandole tiempo a Dipper para salir, pero, antes de cruzar la puerta principal, miro hacia atrás y pensó, _¿Que estarían haciendo?_ esa idea le revoloteaba la cabeza, luchaba contra la tentación de ir a vigilar a esos encapuchados.

-No tienes que irte, eso es algo que no te incumbe- pero, aquella sensación de curiosidad que al parecer, nunca se había ido fue mas fuerte que su cordura y regreso para quedar frente a la maquina y escribió en código, al abrirse la puerta bajo tratando de no hacer ruido -me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo, ojalá valga la pena- dijo para si mismo mientras la puerta se cerraba, era oficial, sea lo que sea que se fuese a encontrar, ya no había marcha atrás.


	3. La enfermedad de Gravity Falls

La enfermedad de Gravity Falls

Dipper se hayaba bajando las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de la máquina expendedora, si bien, ya conocía ese pasadizo, sentía que se estaba dirigiendo a un lugar misterioso, y que encontraría algo que no seria muy bueno, el hambiente le olía mal, pero, eso no lo detuvo, el siempre era de la idea de salir a explorar, una actitud que no le favorecía demasiado.

Al llegar hasta abajo, camino cruzando el panel de control del portal, sí, por más impresionante que le pareciera al hombre, la enorme estructura del portal, parecía estar casi intacta, _"Pero, fue destruida cuando mi tío Ford cuando regreso"_ pensó para si mismo, camino para asomarse mejor por la ventanilla del cuarto de controles y vio a los tipos encapuchados en circulo sentados mientras uno permanecía de pie en medio de todos con una especie de orbe e una de sus manos.

-Amigos míos, fieles seguidores de los antiguos ancestros, ya estamos cerca de que nuestros grandes señores regresen- el hombre empezó a dar un discurso ante las miradas bajas de los demás encapuchados -ellos regresaran y reclamaran lo que, por derecho, debió ser suyo desde un principio- su voz era digna de un manipulador -y nosotros, estaremos en la historia, como los fieles seguidores que ayudaron a los amos a regresar-

¡BOOM!

Despues de decir eso ultimo, el hombre golpeo el suelo con el orbe y un pentagrama muy familiar se formó en el suelo, que esparcía llamas de color rojo.

-¡YA CASI ACABAMOS CON LA PRISION DE NUESTROS AMOS, YA ACABAMOS CON EL SIGNO DE INTERROGACIÓN, CON LA BOLSA DE HIELO, EL CORAZÓN ROTO, LA MANO DE SEIS DEDOS Y LA ESTRELLA DE GIDEON- decía con euforia al tiempo que sus compañeros gritaban como salvajes festejando una gran victoria -ADEMÁS, ESO NO ES TODO, RECIÉN ME ENTERE QUE, LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ! LOS LENTES Y LA MEDIA LUNA YA FUERON ELIMINADOS- los compañeros se levantaron con energía para aplaudir a esa noticia -SIN EMBARGO, AÚN HAY INCAUTOS QUE BUSCAN NUESTRO FRACASO- los abucheos empezaron -E AQUÍ, UNO DE ESOS INCAUTOS-

Despues de decir eso, un grupo de cuatro encapuchados llevo una camilla hasta donde estaban, y en esa camilla se encontraba un hombre de cara ovalada, muy serio y de cabello corto.

-DINOS INSIGNIFICANTE REVOLTOSO, ¿COMO TE HACES LLAMAR?-

-Mi nombre es Albert Reinhardt- su acento daba a entender perfectamente que era alemán.

-¡BIEN ALBERT, ESTAS CONCIENTE DE QUE ERES SOLO UNA INSIGNIFICANTE PIEDRA EN NUESTRO ZAPATO, Y QUE DEBES SER ERRADICADO-

-Lo siento mucho, no hablo estupides- decía con total repudio y sarcasmo.

Dipper no podía más que ver la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya había visto esa orden antes, pero, en aquel entonces, ellos se dedicaban a buscar el bienestar de su pueblo, además que habían sido eliminados cuando era niño, pero, parecía que aún quedaban miembros y que estos, eran sadicos y temibles.

Despues de un rato, otro de sus compañeros corrió hasta donde se encontraba el tipo que estaba de pie y le susurro al oído algo agitado.

-Interesante, parece que tenemos un polizón entre nosotros- ese comunicado provocó que el resto de encapuchados susurraran unos con otros mientras que a Dipper se le fue el corazón a la garganta

-"¿Como me descubrieron?"- se preguntaba él mismo.

-Te crees que nos puedes engañar, ¡Muéstrate!- gritó con furia el hombre que estaba en el centro, pero claro, Dipper se mantuvo callado -de acuerdo, no nos dejas opción- el tipo levanto la mano y el resto de encapuchados se quitaron la túnica, dejando ver sus pieles escamosas y deformes que parecían salidos de alguna pesadilla -¡Encuéntrenlo-

En ese momento, unas alas de murciélago aparecieron en sus espaldas y comenzaron a destrozar el lugar, mas de lo que ya estaba, solo para tratar de encontrar a Dipper quien permanecía inmóvil con la adrenalina al máximo.

Dipper sin pensarlo mas, fue corriendo escaleras arriba para salir, pero, para su desgracia, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una horrible sorpresa.

-¿Dipper?-

-¿Gideon?- los dos se miraron sorprendidos sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero, deliberadamente, Gideon saco una pistola y apunto hacia donde estaba Dipper.

-¡¿Que haces?!-

¡BANG!

Dipper solo escucho el sonido del cañón del arma y luego vio a uno de esos murciélagos caer a los pies del hombre.

-A un lado- Gideon aparto a Dipper del camino y bajo hasta donde estaban el resto de criaturas, disparando sin parar hasta quedar frente al único encapuchado que no se había convertido.

-Llegas tarde Gideon, típico de un norte americano-

-Cállate Albert, o te dejo aquí a que te destripen- Gideon le quito las ataduras mientras seguía apuntando con la pistola.

-Ustedes, asquerosos seres inferiores, ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS, TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE OPONGAN A LA JUSTICIA TENDRÁN QUE SER ELIMI...-

¡BANG!

Albert saco otra arma de su bolsillo y le disparó al tipo entre los ojos, callendo como costal al piso bañado en color rojo.

-No soporto a esto locos- dijo el alemán mientras Dipper solo miraba en estado de shock todo lo que recién había pasado.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?-preguntó Gideon, pero Dipper no podía articular palabra.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-Se llama Dipper, no se si lo llamaría un amigo-

-Tienes razón- dijo Dipper finalmente- ¿Que rayos le paso a este lugar-

-Te lo contamos luego- dijo Albert -después de todo, te quedarás aquí por siempre-

-¿Que?- se preguntó Dipper -no pensó quedarme, solo vine de visita-

-Que estupideces dices, nadie en su sano juicio vendría a qui solo de visita- dijo Gideon pero trato de calmarse -no se porque viniste, pero has cometido un terrible error, espero te diviertas-

-Bien, ya basta con el drama, díganme qué demonios paso aquí-

-El lugar fue infectado- respondió el Alemán -Gravity Falls sigue siendo un lugar de misterios, pero ahora es más dócil, vine aquí para investigar un poco, empiezo a creer que no valió la pena-

-¿Infectado?- se preguntó Dipper -infectado ¿Porque?-

-Míralo tu mismo- Guideon levanto el cadaver de uno de los encapuchados y mostró el horrible rostro desfigurado , la túnica se le cayo y, el resto de su cuerpo desnudo se vio, su piel parecían cocidas concierto y no tenía brazos, Dipper pego un grito y retrocedió de lo horrible que era ese tipo -bienvenido al infierno, Grabity Falls, ahora esta muerto-


End file.
